BTR Playlist
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Resumen: Siguiendo los pasos de I Love KL y RusherloveKogan, he decidido hacer este Playlist, pero no solo será Kogan, también habrá Jarlos, pero solo esas dos. Es una serie de One-Shots acerca de una canción, puede ser de cualquier artista, mayormente de BTR. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO.
1. Love Alone: Katelyn Tarver

Hola! Hoy vengo con este nuevo proyecto, como lo dice en el sumario, esto es siguiendo los pasos de _I Love KL_ y _RusherloveKogan_, solo dos cosas:

1. TdC: Significa _Tren de Carga_.

2. [Sniff]: Es cuando respiras duro para destaparte la nariz.

* * *

_One-Shot 1: Love Alone_

* * *

_Love Alone: Katelyn Tarver_

* * *

Era un día normal en el Palm Woods, James y Carlos estaban en el sofá naranja viendo una película, mientras se abrazaban y de vez en cuando se miraban para darse un tierno beso. Kendall estaba en la habitación que compartía con Logan, acostado en su cama aún durmiendo. Y Logan estaba con Camille en el Lobby.

- Logan, debes decirle - afirmó

- Él no me ama Camille, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará - respondió Logan con tristeza.

- No lo sé Logan, puede que si te ame - afirmó Camille tratando de animar a su amigo.

- No Camille, y no puedo en este momento, Jo se fue hace unos días y Kendall sigue muy triste - respondió Logan pesimista. - Creo que voy a subir ya - afirmó.

- Adiós Logan, suerte con Kendall - se despidió Camille.

- Adiós Camille - se despidió Logan y se fue al apartamento.

Logan entró al 2J y vio a dos de sus mejores amigos besándose, cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza y se rió al ver el pequeño salto que sus dos amigos hicieron al separarse.

- Hola chicos - saludó Logan.

- Hola Logs - saludó Carlos.

- ¿Saben dónde está Kendall? - preguntó Logan.

- En su habitación durmiendo - respondió James.

Logan suspiró y rodó sus ojos, fue a su habitación y se encontró con Kendall sentado en su cama mientras se ponía un pantalón, Logan no pudo evitar ver el torso desnudo de su amado secreto.

- Hola Kendall - saludó Logan.

- Hola - saludó Kendall devuelta secamente.

- ¿Aún triste? - preguntó Logan tristemente.

- Mucho Logan, y no estoy de humor para hablar de eso - respondió Kendall.

Logan fue a la cama de Kendall y se sentó a su lado. - Kendall, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte - afirmó Logan.

- Logan no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie y… - habló Kendall.

- Kendall, es muy importante - interrumpió Logan.

- Está bien - cedió Kendall.

Logan respiró profundamente y pinchó su tabique. - No sé cómo decirte esto Kendall, simplemente lo diré: Estoy… estoy… estoy… - habló Logan.

- ¿Estás? - preguntó Kendall desesperado, solo quería estar solo.

_"Tal vez si le digo que estoy saliendo con Camille vea si se pone un poco celoso o triste"_ pensó Logan. - Estoy… saliendo con Camille de nuevo - mintió.

- ¿Para eso me necesitabas Logan? Pensé que era más importante - preguntó y afirmó Kendall.

- Lo siento Kendall, pensé que te emocionarías un poco por mi - respondió Logan un poco decepcionado, _"Creo que no funcionó"_ pensó.

- Lo siento Logan, no estoy para eso - afirmó Kendall.

- Ok - terminó Logan y sonrió de medio lado.

Kendall se levantó y salió del lugar, Logan fue a su cama y se acostó, luego comenzó a llorar hasta dormirse.

* * *

Logan despertó en medio de la noche solo en su habitación, Kendall no había entrado en la noche, y eso preocupaba a Logan, Kendall podría hacer algo estúpido sin la supervisión de sus amigos.

Logan se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación, Kendall estaba dormido en el sofá, Logan suspiró en descanso y fue por una cobija a su habitación, la tomó, volvió a salir y se la puso a Kendall para que no tuviera frío.

- ¿Logan? - preguntó Kendall mientras despertaba.

- L-lo siento Kendall, no quería despertarte - se disculpó Logan.

- No, no importa, debo ir a la cama - afirmó Kendall.

Kendall se levantó y fue a la habitación, Logan fue a la cocina por algo de tomar y escuchó unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de James y Carlos, Logan se sentía un poco celoso de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices con la persona que amaban y él no. Se tomó su vaso de agua y fue a su habitación de nuevo.

Kendall se tiró en su cama y se cobijó, Logan entró un momento después y se sentó en su cama.

- Kendall - llamó Logan.

Kendall se sentó y miró a Logan. - ¿Si? - preguntó.

- Es que… hoy que te dije que Camille y yo estábamos saliendo de nuevo… p-pero no es verdad - respondió Logan nervioso.

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? - preguntó Kendall.

- Estoy… - Logan suspiró. - ¿Sabes qué? No es nada importante, lo siento - habló Logan y se acostó.

Kendall rodó sus ojos y volvió a dormir. Logan lloraba, pues no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle a Kendall que lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Logan despertó con sus ojos rojos e irritados, Kendall ya no estaba en su cama. Logan se levantó y fue al baño para bañarse, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que supuso que Kendall estaría ahí dentro.

Logan tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. - ¿Kendall? ¿Estás ahí dentro? - preguntó.

Logan espero un momento pero nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie, así que se bañó, luego se vistió y cepilló sus dientes. Al salir vio a Kendall empacando sus cosas en una maleta.

- ¿Kendall qué haces? - preguntó Logan.

- Me voy - respondió Kendall.

- ¿Adónde? - preguntó Logan.

- A Nueva Zelanda - respondió Kendall mientras sacaba su ropa de su armario.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - exclamó Logan.

- Logan, si puedo, y voy a hacerlo - afirmó Kendall.

- ¿Y la banda? ¿Y tu madre y Katie? ¿Y los chicos y yo? - preguntó Logan preocupado.

- Lo siento Logan, pero debo irme - respondió Kendall y cerró su maleta.

- Kendall por favor, piensa bien, esto hará que la banda se acabe - afirmó Logan.

- No me importa, tengo que ir tras Jo - respondió Kendall.

- Kendall… - habló Logan.

- No Logan, no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que me quede - interrumpió Kendall, tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando Kendall abrió la puerta para salir, Logan decidió que era el momento para confesar. - Te amo - afirmó Logan.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kendall y entró de nuevo a la habitación.

- Te amo Kendall - respondió Logan.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? - preguntó Kendall.

- No quiero que te vayas - respondió Logan.

- ¿Y me dices esto solo para que no me vaya? Eres el colmo Logan, no puedo creer que juegues con algo así - habló Kendall.

- ¡No estoy jugando contigo Kendall! ¡En serio te amo! - exclamó Logan.

- Si claro Logan - dijo Kendall sin interés.

- ¡Kendall por dios! ¡En serio te amo! - exclamó Logan mientras una lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Kendall tomó sus maletas y salió de la habitación. James y Carlos estaban en la sala viendo un poco de TV y vieron a Kendall salir con sus maletas.

- ¿Adónde vas Kendall? - preguntó Carlos.

- Nueva Zelanda - respondió Kendall.

- ¿¡Qué?! - exclamó Carlos. - ¡No puedes! - afirmó.

- Sí puedo, y ya me voy - respondió Kendall.

Kendall salió del apartamento y se dirigió al ascensor, Carlos se levantó y fue por él. James apagó la TV y se dispuso a comer algo, cuando escuchó unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación de Kendall y Logan. James se levantó y fue a la habitación de sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Logan? - llamó James.

- ¿S-sí? - preguntó Logan entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó James y fue hacia su mejor amigo, quien estaba sentado en una esquina.

Logan respiró hondo para calmarse. - Le dije James, se lo dije todo, pero él pensó que era juego y se fue - respondió.

- Carlos fue tras él - afirmó James.

- _¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo irme!_ - exclamó Kendall desde afuera.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, allí vieron a Tren De Carga cargando a Kendall debajo de su brazo y con sus maletas en la otra mano.

- ¿Kendall? - preguntó Logan. - ¿Qué hiciste Carlos? - preguntó.

- Kendall quiere irse, así que llamé a tren de carga y le dije que trajera a Kendall de nuevo - respondió Carlos.

- Bueno no me importa. Mejor que se vaya - afirmó Logan tajante y volvió a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Logan? - preguntó Carlos a James en susurro.

- Logan le dijo a Kendall que lo amaba - respondió James.

TdC bajó a Kendall, esté fue al sillón y se sentó enojado. - ¿Esperarías afuera? - preguntó Carlos a TdC.

TdC salió del apartamento y se paró en la puerta para que Kendall no saliera. Carlos y James se sentaron al lado de Kendall mientras lo miraban fijamente con enojo.

- ¿Cómo pensaste en semejante cosa Kendall? - preguntó James.

- Quiero irme con Jo - respondió Kendall.

- Kendall, ¡Logan te dijo que te ama! - exclamó Carlos.

Kendall rodó sus ojos. - Es mentira, lo dijo solo para que no fuera - respondió.

- Es verdad Kendall, Logan ha estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria - afirmó Carlos.

Kendall abrió sus ojos y miró a Carlos no-creyente.

- Es cierto Kendall. Él te ha amado desde la secundaria - reafirmó James.

Kendall suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza contra el sofá. - No puedo creerlo - respondió Kendall.

- Te dejaremos solo para que pienses - afirmó Carlos y los dos chicos se fueron a su habitación.

* * *

- ¿Logan? - llamó Kendall mientras entraba a su habitación.

- Hola Kendall - saludó Logan desde su cama.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Kendall.

- C-creo - respondió Logan.

Kendall se sentó en su cama y miró a sus pies. - Mira Logan: siento haber dicho lo que dije - afirmó Kendall.

- Disculpa _no aceptada_ - respondió Logan.

- ¡Logan! En serio lo siento mucho - exclamó Kendall.

- ¡Tu creíste que estaba jugando Kendall! ¿¡Cómo crees que jugaría con algo así?! - preguntó Logan mientras lloraba levemente.

- Lo siento mucho. Pero no solo quería decirte eso - respondió Kendall.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? Que solo me ves como un amigo y no crees que sea buena idea que salgamos, no quiero escucharlo Kendall - habló Logan. - Creo que deberías irte… me refiero a irte a Nueva Zelanda, tras Jo - afirmó.

Kendall suspiró y se levantó, salió de la habitación y tomó sus maletas, allí estaban James y Carlos esperando por él.

- ¿Aún te vas? - preguntó Carlos.

- Logan dijo que me fuera - respondió Kendall.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó James sorprendido.

- Sí, y eso es justo lo que haré - respondió Kendall.

Kendall salió del 2J, pero TdC no lo dejó ir, un momento después Kendall logró irse, tomó un taxi y fue al aeropuerto. Logan tomó dos maletas de su armario y empacó todas sus cosas, cuando las tuvo listas tomó su laptop, entró a una página de boletos para avión y compró uno de solo ida a Texas, donde sus padres vivían. Un momento después guardó su laptop en una de sus maletas y salió de la habitación.

- Oh no, ¿Tú también? - preguntó James.

- Me voy de vuelta a Texas, no a otro país detrás de una chica - respondió Logan. - ¿Me van a acompañar o se quedarán acá? - preguntó.

- Vamos contigo Logs - respondió Carlos.

Los dos chicos se levantaron del sofá naranja y fueron con Logan. Al llegar al aeropuerto, Logan fue hacia una chica que atendía en las compras virtuales, reclamó sus boletos y fue hacia James y Carlos.

- Bueno chicos, fueron buenos estos 6 meses en LAX, pero debo volver a Texas, se que ustedes lograrán algo con Big Time Rush - afirmó Logan.

- Prométeme que volverás Logs - pidió Carlos y abrazó fuertemente a Logan.

- Lo siento Carlos, pero no volveré, estudiaré medicina allá - respondió Logan.

James suspiró y abrazó a Logan. - Cuídate amigo, te prometo que BTR será lo mejor, estarás orgulloso de nosotros - afirmó James.

- Eso espero James, iré a todos los conciertos que pueda - respondió Logan.

James y Carlos sonrieron. Por el altavoz se escuchó una voz llamando para el vuelo hacia Texas, los chicos dieron su último adiós y Logan fue a la sala de abordaje, donde finalmente abordó el avión, que media hora después despegó con rumbo a Texas, llevándose a Logan, quien no volvería jamás. James y Carlos volvieron al Palm Woods después de despedir a su amigo.

Kendall estaba sentado en la sala de espera, por el altavoz se escuchó que el vuelo hacia Nueva Zelanda había tenido un problema, así que fue por sus maletas y tomó un taxi de regreso al Palm Woods.

Al llegar subió al 2J, entró y vio a James abrazando a Carlos, mientras el latino lloraba levemente.

- Hola chicos - saludó Kendall.

- Hola Kendall - saludó James.

- ¿Carlos por qué lloras? - preguntó Kendall.

Carlos se levantó enojado y miró a Kendall con furia. - ¡Logan volvió a Texas por tu culpa! - exclamó.

- ¿¡Volvió a Texas?! - preguntó en shock.

- Sí, abandonó la banda y simplemente se fue, dijo que no volvería, ¡Y todo es por tu culpa! - respondió Carlos y fue a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

James se levantó. - Mejor haces algo para que Logan vuelva - afirmó James mientras señalaba al rubio con enojo y se dirigía a su habitación.

Kendall se sentó en el sofá y pinchó su tabique, no podía creer que Logan se haya ido y ahora estaba en sus manos hacerlo volver, pero no sabía cómo, pues Logan a veces era muy terco, y con lo que pasó entre Kendall y él solo haría que Logan tuviera menos ganas para volver. Decidió que debía llamar a Logan y hablar con él.

"_Ya debe haber aterrizado"_ pensó Kendall, sacó su celular y llamó a Logan.

- _El numero que ha marcado ha sido desconectado_ - habló la vocecita por el celular.

- ¡No! - gritó Kendall y lanzó su celular a la mesa al lado del sofá.

James salió de su habitación y se sentó al lado de Kendall. - ¿Llamaste a Logan? - preguntó.

- Sí, pero cambió su número - respondió Kendall.

- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó James.

- Solo hay algo que pueda hacer: voy para Texas - respondió Kendall y se levantó del sofá.

- No creo que sea buena idea - afirmó James.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kendall molesto.

- Logan no quiere que vayamos, en especial tu - respondió James.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Rompí su corazón y merezco que se haya ido, pero ustedes no merecen esto, y debo traerlo de vuelta - afirmó Kendall.

El celular de James comenzó a sonar, lo sacó y vio que era Logan, Kendall le quitó el celular y contestó.

- Hola Logan - saludó Kendall.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ - preguntó Logan tajante.

- Y-yo s-solo… quería disculparme Logan - respondió Kendall.

- _No volveré_ - afirmó Logan viendo a donde iba esta conversación.

- No voy a obligarte, pero solo quiero que lo pienses muy bien _Logie_, por la banda, por tus amigos, _por mi_ - respondió Kendall y colgó.

James miró a Kendall confuso. En Texas Logan pensaba en que Kendall le había dicho Logie, y Kendall solo le decía así cuando en serio quería algo, ahora Logan se sentía confundido, ¿Kendall lo amaba? Pues nunca lo sabría, Logan no volvería, no importaba quien se lo dijera.

- Le dijiste Logie, Kendall - afirmó James.

- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta, creo que en serio quiero esto - habló Kendall.

- Bueno, esperemos que si vuelva - afirmó James.

* * *

_En Texas:_

Era un día muy lluvioso en Dallas, había amenaza de tornado, los padres de Logan estaban fuera de su casa cuando supieron del tornado, así que tuvieron que quedarse en el lugar que estaban. Logan estaba tirado en su cama pensando que hacer, habían pasado 3 días desde que habló con sus amigos en LAX, y desde que habló por última vez con Kendall. Alguien tocó la puerta, Logan bajó rápidamente y abrió la abrió.

Allí vio a Kendall parado enfrente de él todo mojado mientras lloraba. - ¿Kendall? - preguntó.

Kendall entró a la casa y Logan cerró la puerta. - Logan por favor. [Sniff] Te necesito, no soy capaz solo, conduje desde casa hasta acá por ti, desde… - habló.

- ¿Q-quieres una toalla? - preguntó Logan.

- ¡No! No voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que hablemos. [Sniff] A-ahora escucha por favor: solo quiero que vuelvas, n-no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado [Sniff], James y Carlos me han estado presionando para traerte de vuelta y no puedo más. Yo [Sniff]… yo solo quiero que estés con nosotros en Los Ángeles, conmigo en nuestra habitación. Yo… yo solo… lo siento Logan - habló Kendall, fue a la puerta y salió.

Logan corrió a la puerta y salió de su casa también, Kendall estaba en su auto tratando de encenderlo. - ¡Kendall! - gritó, Kendall alzó la mirada hacia Logan. - ¡Vuelve por favor! - pidió Logan con ahora su peinado sobre su frente y su ropa mojada.

Kendall salió del auto y fue hacia Logan. - ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado? - preguntó.

- Si - respondió Logan.

Kendall abrazó a Logan, los dos chicos entraron a la casa de Logan, fueron al baño y tomaron dos toallas para secarse. Cuando estuvieron secos completamente, se sentaron en la cama de Logan en un incomodo silencio.

Kendall decidió hablar primero. - Logie, en serio quiero que vuelvas… - habló.

- Ya sé Kendall, solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Tu… tu… tú estás enamorado de mi? - preguntó Logan.

Kendall se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza. - E-eso creo Logan - respondió.

La cara de Logan se iluminó. - ¿En serio? - preguntó.

- No Logan, no estoy enamorado de ti - la cara de Logan cayó. - _Te amo_ - afirmó Kendall, tomó la cabeza de Logan y lo besó.

Logan estaba sorprendido. - M-me besaste - afirmó nervioso.

- Si Logie, te amo, no sé por qué no me di cuenta, pero te amo - respondió Kendall.

Logan besó nuevamente a Kendall. - También te amo Kenny - afirmó.

Los dos chicos se besaron nuevamente, comenzando lo que sería una vida juntos.

_Fin_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus revew's! Por cierto, este fic. fue basado en una canción de mi ídola!

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Young Love: Big Time Rush (Cover)

Holaa! Hoy vengo con un nuevo one-shot, está un poquito largo, pero es muy bueno, el próximo one-shot va a ser muy especial para mi, pues es una de mis canciones favoritas.

* * *

_One-Shot 2: Young Love_

* * *

_Young Love: Big Time Rush (Cover de Jedward)_

* * *

Kendall, un chico de Duluth-Minnesota, con 18 años de edad, se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, tenía su mochila en su espalda y su guitarra en su mano izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha leía unas partituras, también tenía sus audífonos puestos y su iPod encendido. El día estaba un poco oscuro y una tormenta amenazaba con caer. Kendall estaba tan distraído que no vio al chico que venía corriendo hacia él, y aparentemente el otro chico tampoco lo vio. Los dos chicos chocaron y cayeron al suelo.

– ¿¡Qué te pasa?! – gritó Kendall empezando a recoger sus papeles.

– L-lo siento, no te vi – respondió el chico ayudándole a Kendall con sus papeles.

Kendall miró al chico y quedó en shock. Kendall era bisexual, pero hasta el momento solo había tenido un novio, y no había salido muy bien.

– S-siento haber chocado contigo, pero ya tengo que irme – afirmó el chico.

– N-no te preocupes – afirmó Kendall.

El chico se levantó y volvió a correr hacia el lugar adonde iba. Kendall también se levantó y se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde el chico desapareció.

– _Dios, que chico tan hermoso_ – pensó Kendall. – _¿Por qué no lo invité a salir?_ – se preguntó.

Kendall suspiró y siguió su camino hacia su casa. Al llegar entró y fue a la cocina, donde encontró a su mamá y a su hermana, su mamá cocinando la cena, y su hermana en su laptop.

Fue hacia su hermana y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. – Hola Katie – la saludó.

– Hola hermano mayor – saludó Katie de vuelta.

Kendall luego se dirigió a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Hola mamá – saludó.

– Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – saludó y preguntó Jennifer.

– Bien mamá, pero en el camino acá me tropecé con un chico – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y estás bien? – preguntó Jennifer preocupada.

– Sí mamá. Y el chico… – habló Kendall seguido de un suspiro, pero su hermanita lo interrumpió.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Katie.

– Sí, es muy lindo, y parece buena persona – respondió Kendall.

La mamá de los chicos suspiró e hizo 'Aww', Kendall se sonrojó y dejó la cocina, subió a su habitación y puso todas las cosas que llevaba en su lugar.

* * *

Logan siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su casa, respiró profundo para calmarse y abrió la puerta.

– ¡Logan Henderson! – gritó Joanna. – ¡Te pedí que vinieras más temprano hoy! – lo regañó.

– Lo siento mamá, es que salí tarde de la escuela y me tropecé con un chico camino acá – respondió Logan.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Joanna.

– Sí. Y el chico era muy lindo – respondió Logan.

– Bueno ya qué. Otra cosa, la próxima semana hay una presentación en la escuela de tu hermana, y tenemos que ir – afirmó Joanna.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

Logan subió a su habitación, se organizó y comenzó a hacer sus tareas mientras veía TV.

* * *

_Al siguiente día:_

Kendall se levantó de su cama, se frotó los ojos para quitar el exceso de sueño de ellos y fue al baño, se quitó su piyama, abrió el agua caliente y después la enfrió un poco, y se metió a bañar.

Un rato después Kendall salió completamente limpio, fue a su habitación, se vistió para el día en su escuela y bajó a desayunar.

– Hola – saludó Kendall generalmente.

– Hola hijo – saludó Jennifer.

– Hola hermano mayor – saludó Katie.

En la cocina encontró a su mamá y hermana ya desayunando, tomó un plato y se sirvió cereal en él, se sentó al lado de las dos mujeres y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar llevó su plato al lavabo, lo lavó y volvió a subir a su habitación. Kendall se cepilló sus dientes, tomó su loción y se echó un poco en si cuello y manos, se puso una chaqueta, tomó su maletín, guitarra, iPod con audífonos y partituras, y bajó de nuevo.

– ¡Adiós! – gritó Kendall desde la puerta y salió.

Kendall cerró la puerta detrás de él, se puso sus audífonos, encendió la música y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. En el camino allí se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, James Maslow y Carlos Pena, los cuales eran pareja actualmente, los tres comenzaron a caminar a la escuela, no sin antes saludarse.

– ¿Estás preparado para la presentación de la próxima semana, Kendall? – preguntó Carlos, tomado de la mano con James.

– Eso creo, pero he estado practicando todos los días para perfeccionarla, y no hacer el ridículo enfrente de toda la escuela y sus familias – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Ayer lo hiciste bien en el ensayo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Sí. Y hablando del ensayo, cuando salí de allí, venía caminando cuando de repente un chico chocó contra mí, y caímos – respondió y afirmó Kendall perdiendo su mirada.

– ¿Te gustó? – preguntó James.

– Demasiado, el chico era tierno, era un poco más alto que Carlos, tenía ojos color chocolate hermosos, su cabello era excelente también, y era muy sexy también – respondió Kendall pensando en el chico.

James y Carlos rieron un poco. Los tres chicos llegaron a la escuela, fueron a su aula de clase para inglés y tomaron sus asientos. El maestro entró al lugar y comenzó a dar su clase.

Al final del día Kendall se despidió de sus amigos y fue al salón de música, donde ensayaría su canción para el día de la presentación.

– ¡Kendall! – gritó el maestro.

– Gustavo – saludó Kendall.

– ¡Sr. Rocque para ti! – gritó Gustavo.

Kendall rodó sus ojos, fue a su puesto y sacó su guitarra, comenzando a practicar la canción que tocaría el día de la presentación. Dos horas después de practicar y re-practicar la canción que presentaría el día de la presentación, la clase terminó. Kendall guardó todas sus cosas, se despidió de su maestro y compañeros, y se fue.

Decidió que se iría por el camino que tomó el día anterior hacia su casa, caminando lo más lento que pudo para, si la suerte estaba a su favor, encontrarse con el chico que tanto le había gustado, pero en un recorrido de 45 minutos que es normalmente de 15, no lo encontró. Al llegar a su casa, fue a la cocina y saludó a su hermana y mamá, luego subió a su habitación, organizó todo en su lugar y se acostó a dormir.

– _Kendall _– llamó Jennifer desde abajo, Kendall abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su madre llamarlo desde el primer piso. – _Voy a ir a hacer unas compras con Katie, vendremos después_ – afirmó Jennifer.

– Bueno mamá – respondió Kendall, se levantó y se sentó en su escritorio para hacer sus tareas.

La pantalla del computador se encendió, Kendall abrió Internet, abrió sus cuadernos y comenzó a hacer sus respectivas tareas. Una pequeña ventana se abrió, la cual decía que James quería tener una video-llamada con Kendall, éste la aceptó y de inmediato se abrió una ventana, con la cara de James y Carlos en ella.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludaron los otros dos del otro lado. – Carlos te tiene una noticia – afirmó James.

– ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Kendall intrigado.

– Tengo el nombre del chico que te gustó – respondió Carlos.

– ¿¡En serio?! – exclamó Kendall sorprendido.

– Sí. Su nombre es Logan Henderson – respondió Carlos.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¡Carlos eres el mejor! – exclamó Kendall.

– Hey, hey, hey. Atrás Kendall, él es mío – afirmó James.

Los otros dos chicos rieron, Kendall se despidió y cerró la ventana, abrió el Internet de nuevo, entró a Facebook y buscó al chico, se abrieron muchos perfiles con el nombre "Logan Henderson", y todos tenían fotos diferentes. Kendall comenzó a buscar entre todos los resultados al chico que buscaba hasta que vio un perfil con la foto del chico sosteniendo un bebé. Al encontrarlo le mandó la solicitud de amistad y siguió haciendo sus tareas

* * *

Logan estaba en su cama con su laptop en su regazo mientras hacía unas investigaciones para el colegio. Al terminarlas decidió revisar su Facebook y vio que tenía una solicitud de amistad pendiente, la abrió y vio que era de un tal Kendall Schmidt, ya que Logan no conocía a nadie con ese nombre decidió mirar su foto de perfil para ver si lo había visto alguna vez, pero se encontró con una foto de una guitarra, lamentablemente no pudo ver otras fotos, así que no tuvo otra opción más que rechazar la solicitud de amistad.

Logan puso su laptop a un lado, se levantó de su cama y bajó a la cocina por algo de comer, se hizo un sándwich y volvió a subir, comió su sándwich y siguió en su computadora leyendo cosas sobre medicina.

* * *

Kendall esperó por varias horas a que su solicitud fuera aceptada pero nunca le llegó la notificación de que lo había sido, suspiró con tristeza y cerró su laptop. Kendall se levantó, fue hacia su ventana y vio que el día estaba lindo, decidió que saldría a dar una caminata, y tal vez podría encontrarse con el chico, Logan para ser exactos, fue a su armario, sacó una chaqueta por si algo, tomó su celular, iPod y audífonos, se los puso y bajó, salió de su casa sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna.

Casi tres horas después de caminar por todo Duluth, el cielo se oscureció y comenzaron a caer pequeñas goteras, que comenzaron a caer más duro hasta que estaba cayendo una tormenta. Kendall corrió hacia un lugar cercano, o sea la casa de James. Al llegar tocó la puerta, un momento después se abrió, revelando a Carlos con un moretón en su cuello y a James sin camisa.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kendall nervioso.

– Hola Kendall – saludó James.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Carlos.

– Es que salí a caminar un rato y comenzó a llover, y aún me estoy mojando – respondió Kendall.

Los dos chicos rieron y se hicieron a un lado para que Kendall entrara, éste lo hizo y cerró la puerta. Kendall se sentó en un sillón individual, mientras James y Carlos se sentaron en el sofá doble, solo que Carlos se sentó en las piernas de James.

– ¿Qué pasó con Logan? – preguntó Carlos.

– Espere por horas pero no sucedió nada – respondió Kendall un poco triste.

– Lo siento amigo, tal vez puedas encontrarlo por ahí – afirmó Carlos.

– Para eso salí, y caminé por casi 3 horas por todo Duluth, pero no lo encontré. No sé qué hacer chicos, en serio que me gusta Logan – respondió y afirmó Kendall.

– No lo sé. ¿Crees que alguien lo conozca en la escuela? – respondió y preguntó James.

– Tal vez. Creo que tiene un familiar en nuestra escuela, pero no sé quién es – respondió y afirmó Carlos.

– Espera, ¿Cómo conseguiste su nombre? – preguntó Kendall.

– Un amigo de mi prima lo conoce – respondió Carlos.

– ¿¡Y por qué no me habías dicho antes?! – exclamó Kendall. – ¿Sabes qué? No importa, solo pregúntale si sabe algo – pidió.

Carlos suspiró. – No puedo, el chico se fue para otra ciudad de viaje y no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana – respondió Carlos.

Kendall gruñó y se dio una palmada en la cara. ¿Cómo haría para conocer Logan? No sabe, y eso lo estaba matando lentamente. Kendall se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

– Adiós chicos – se despidió Kendall.

– Adiós Kendall – se despidieron James y Carlos.

Kendall abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar devuelta a su casa, ya que ya no estaba lloviendo, pudo irse tranquilo. James y Carlos suspiraron y se miraron.

– Me siento mal por Kendall – afirmó Carlos.

– Lo sé, yo también. Es el primer chico que le gusta desde hace mucho – respondió y afirmó James.

– Sí, su último novio no fue muy bueno con él que digamos, solo espero que pueda encontrar a Logan – respondió Carlos.

– Bueno, ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó James.

Carlos sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Por otro lado Kendall llegó a su casa después de caminar otras 2 horas por las calles de Duluth buscando a Logan sin resultado alguno, entró y fue directo a su habitación, sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar unas melodías que se le habían ocurrido en el camino a casa—pensando en Logan obviamente. Estuvo todo el resto de ese día componiendo la canción, hasta que por fin estuvo lista casi a las 3 am, guardó todo y se acostó a dormir.

En la mañana su despertador sonó, se levantó y fue al baño, se bañó, se vistió y salió hacia la cocina para desayunar, allí estaban su madre y hermana ya desayunando, las saludó y se sentó a su lado a comer cereal.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche, Kendall? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Escribiendo una canción – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Ya está lista? – preguntó Katie.

– Sí, la terminé casi a las 3 – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y la presentarás? – preguntó Katie.

– Eso estaba pensando, pero no sé si Gustavo me deje hacerlo – respondió Kendall.

– Muéstrasela, de seguro te deja tocarla – sugirió Jennifer.

Kendall asintió y sonrió. Al terminar se levantó, lavó su plato y subió, se cepilló los dientes, tomó sus cosas y se fue a la escuela. En el camino hacia allá se encontró con James y Carlos, los tres caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la escuela, fueron a su primera clase, y así estuvieron hasta el primer descanso, los tres salieron del salón y fueron a la cafetería por algo de comer.

– Chicos, ¿Saben dónde está Gustavo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sí, está en clase con un grado inferior en este momento – respondió James.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall y se levantó de su silla.

– ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Carlos.

– Debo hablar con Gustavo sobre algo importante – respondió Kendall y se marchó al salón de música.

Al llegar tocó la puerta, la cual se abrió rebelando a un Gustavo con mucho estrés. Kendall tragó saliva—de seguro esto no será fácil.

– ¿¡Qué quieres?! – preguntó Gustavo.

– Necesito hablar contigo – respondió Kendall.

– No tengo tiempo en este momento – respondió Gustavo.

– Pero es muy importante – afirmó Kendall.

Gustavo suspiró. – Está bien – cedió.

– Es que ayer compuse una canción y quería saber si la puedo tocar el día de la presentación – afirmó Kendall, con tono de súplica.

Gustavo miró a Kendall como si estuviera loco. – No – respondió.

– ¡Por favor Gustavo! ¡En serio quiero presentar la canción! – pidió Kendall casi arrodillándose.

– Muéstramela hoy en el ensayo y veré si puedes – cedió Gustavo.

– ¡Gracias! – exclamó Kendall.

Gustavo rodó sus ojos y cerró la puerta una vez Kendall se había ido. Kendall volvió a la cafetería, donde estaban solo James y Carlos besándose.

Kendall se limpió la garganta y los otros dos chicos se separaron. – ¿Podrían dejar de comerse las caras por un rato? – preguntó.

James y Carlos rodaron sus ojos. – ¿Qué le preguntaste a Gustavo? – preguntó James.

– Es que ayer compuse una canción y quiero tocarla en la presentación – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Carlos.

– Dijo que esta tarde veremos si está bien la canción – respondió Kendall.

– Bien, espero que diga que sí – afirmó James.

Kendall asintió. El timbre sonó, anunciando que el descanso había terminado, los tres fueron a su salón a recibir su siguiente clase.

* * *

– ¡Por favor Gustavo! – pidió Kendall.

– ¡Que no! – exclamó Gustavo en respuesta.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Porque no está lista! – respondió Gustavo. – Todavía le falta afinación, y no tenemos tiempo para prepararla – explicó.

Kendall suspiró en derrota y no siguió insistiendo, tomó todas sus cosas y se fue a su casa, no sin antes buscar un poco por el camino a Logan. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a su habitación sin saludar a nadie, cerró su puerta con llave, se puso sus audífonos y se acostó en su cama mientras miraba el techo.

– _¿Crees que esté bien? _–

– _No lo sé_ –

– _¿Y si lo despertamos?_ –

– _Está bien, pero hazlo tú_ –

– _Está bien. ¡KENDALL DESPIERTA!_ –

Kendall abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó rápidamente, vio a sus dos mejores amigos riéndose, se quitó sus audífonos y los miró con enojo.

– ¿¡Qué creen que hacen?! – exclamó Kendall enojado.

– Es que… es que estuvimos esperando por un rato a que te conectaras, y al ver que no lo hiciste vinimos a ver qué pasaba – respondió Carlos tratando de no reírse.

– ¿Y para que me necesitaban? – preguntó Kendall.

– Para saber que te dijo Gustavo de la canción, duh – respondió Carlos.

– Dijo que no – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿No? – preguntó James en shock. – Pero si tus canciones siempre son aceptadas por él – afirmó.

– Sí. Pero no quiso esta – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Podemos escucharla? – preguntó Carlos.

Kendall asintió y tomó su guitarra, la puso en sus piernas, se acomodó y comenzó a tocar la canción. Al terminar puso su guitarra a un lado y miró a sus amigos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kendall.

– Es muy linda Kendall – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó James.

– Young Love – respondió Kendall. – Lastima que no puedo presentarla – afirmó.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron, Carlos comenzó a pensar hasta que tuvo una idea. – ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si sigues practicando la canción aquí en tu casa hasta que esté perfecta, y el día de la presentación tocas esa canción en vez de la otra? – sugirió.

– ¡Es una maravillosa idea, Carlos! – afirmó Kendall.

* * *

_El día de la presentación:_

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó Logan a su mamá.

– No lo sé hijo, creo que está jugando con sus amigas – respondió Joanna.

– ¿Ella se presentará? – preguntó Logan.

– No, solo vinimos a ver las presentaciones porque fuimos invitados – respondió Joanna.

– Oh – terminó Logan. – ¿Tienes el papel de la programación? – preguntó.

– Sí, aquí está – respondió Joanna y le pasó el papel a Logan.

Logan comenzó a leer los de las presentaciones que habrían esa tarde: primero entraría el director a dar un saludo, luego comenzarían los estudiantes de educación primaria, luego secundaria y por ultimo preparatoria, en especial vio un nombre que llamó su atención, _Kendall Schmidt_, ese era el mismo nombre del chico que lo había agregado hace unos días en Facebook.

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas Kendall se preparaba para presentar su canción, el plan de Carlos se llevaría a cabo, y esa tarde tocaría Young Love, en vez de la otra canción, en un momento decidió asomar su cabeza por el telón para ver cuánta gente había en el lugar, pero un chico llamó su atención, era Logan, y tenía un bebé cargado en sus brazos. Kendall tomó su celular y llamó a James, diciéndole que por favor subiera a tras bambalinas, pues necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó James.

– Logan está en la primera fila, es el chico con un bebé en sus brazos – respondió Kendall.

James y Carlos miraron hacia afuera y vieron, efectivamente, a Logan. – Es muy lindo – afirmó James una vez estaban dentro de nuevo. Carlos miró a James con una ceja levantada. – Sabes que tú eres el único chico que me gusta, Carlitos – afirmó James.

– Lo sé – respondió Carlos orgullosamente.

– Hey chicos, de vuelta a mi problema – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Cuál problema? Simplemente toca la canción – afirmó James.

– Cierto – respondió Kendall.

– _Ahora tendremos uno de nuestros actos más importantes, quiero decir que éste es un estudiante muy talentoso, tal vez un artista en un futuro, __**Kendall Schmidt**_ – habló el director por el micrófono.

Kendall sonrió y salió al escenario, fue a su lugar, se sentó y se acomodó para empezar, antes de eso pudo ver a Logan a los ojos, es decir, hicieron contacto visual por un momento, seguido de una sonrisa. Todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio, y Kendall comenzó a tocar la canción que había escrito para Logan. A Gustavo, quien estaba a un lado del escenario, se le puso la cara roja de ira y pensó que, una vez Kendall bajara del escenario, lo mataría.

Kendall cantó con una sonrisa permanente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Logan, como dedicándole la canción, obteniendo unas sonrisas de Logan, quien estaba también muy entretenido con el bebé en sus brazos. Al terminar de cantar la canción, todo el auditorio aplaudió y ovacionó a Kendall por su hermosa canción, él simplemente bajó y fue hacia Logan, ignorando la mirada asesina de Gustavo.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall.

Logan se levantó. – Hola Kendall – saludó de vuelta. – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó.

– Larga historia… emm, ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo? – habló Kendall.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos salieron del auditorio y fueron a un lugar más tranquilo. – Oye Logan, esto sonará raro pero, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… – habló Kendall.

– Sí – interrumpió Logan.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Kendall en shock.

– Sí. Me encantaría salir contigo – respondió y afirmó Logan.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Y ese bebé? ¿Es tu hermanito? – preguntó.

– Emm, no… es, es mi hijo – respondió Logan.

– ¿¡Tu hijo?! – exclamó Kendall.

– S-sí – respondió Logan nervioso.

– ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, además es muy lindo – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado – respondió Logan.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Kendall.

– Dylan – respondió Logan mirando a su bebé.

– ¿Y cómo lo tuviste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Hace unos meses tuve un novio, y pues salimos por un tiempo, tuvimos nuestra primera vez y quedé embarazado, él quería que yo abortara, pero yo le dije que no podía hacerlo, tuvimos una discusión y al final decidimos que lo tendría, pero yo lo cuidaría y él no tendría ninguna responsabilidad, y aquí estoy – respondió Logan.

– Oh. Emm… la canción que toqué… – habló Kendall nervioso.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Logan.

– La escribí pensando en ti – respondió Kendall.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Logan emocionado, Kendall asintió en respuesta. – Es muy linda – afirmó.

* * *

– ¡Kenny! – llamó Logan desde su habitación.

Kendall subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a la habitación. – ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó.

– ¡Rompí fuente! – exclamó Logan.

– Ok, quédate calmado y respira hondo, te llevaré en mis brazos al auto – respondió Kendall.

Kendall fue hacia su novio y lo tomó en sus brazos bajó rápidamente, fue a su auto y lo puso en el asiento del pasajero

– Iré por Dylan – afirmó Kendall.

Logan solo asintió. Kendall fue adentro de la casa de Logan y fue a la habitación de Dylan, éste ya tenía 2 años, y estaba durmiendo en su cama.

– Despierta Dylan – llamó Kendall

El niño abrió sus ojos y miró a Kendall. – Hola papi Ken – saludó Dylan.

– Hola Dylan, ven levántate – saludó Kendall.

Dylan extendió sus brazos como para que Kendall lo cargara, éste lo tomó en sus brazos y bajó rápidamente al auto, lo puso en su silla especial, le puso el cinturón y se subió, comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital, en el camino llamó a su mamá y le dijo que fuera al hospital con la mamá de Logan, pues éste iba a tener a su hijo. Al llegar parqueó cerca de la entrada y se bajó.

– Iré por ayuda, quédate aquí por favor – afirmó y pidió Kendall a Logan.

Logan asintió, estaba sintiendo mucho dolor en ese momento como para responder, y debía concentrarse en respirar para que bajara el dolor un poco. Kendall entró al hospital y fue directo a recepción, donde había una enfermera atendiendo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó la enfermera.

– Es que mi novio va a tener un bebé – respondió Kendall.

La enfermera se levantó rápidamente y salió de detrás de la mesa, fue por otras enfermeras y una camilla, Kendall guió a todos hacia el carro, donde Logan estaba esperando mientras trataba de calmarse.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta, Kendall sacó a Logan y lo cargó hasta la camilla, una vez en ella, las enfermeras se dirigieron adentro de nuevo, Kendall tomó a Dylan y los dos fueron adentro también, pero tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera, pues Dylan no podía entrar. Las dos madres llegaron unos minutos después y se quedaron en la sala de espera con Dylan, mientras Kendall fue a estar con Logan.

– ¡Logie! – exclamó Kendall con alegría al ver a su novio, fue hacia él, se hizo a su lado y tomó su mano.

– ¡Ken! – dijo Logan, antes de darle un golpe en el antebrazo. – ¡No se te ocurra dejarme solo de nuevo! – exclamó.

– Lo siento, Logie – se disculpó Kendall.

Una doctora entró a la habitación e inmediatamente revisó a Logan para ver si podía empezar a pujar. – Muy bien Logan, cuando sientas una contracción debes pujar lo más fuerte que puedas – afirmó.

Logan asintió, sintió una contracción y comenzó a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que sus músculos dolieron y tuvo que detenerse.

– Vas bien Logie – afirmó Kendall.

Logan suspiró, sintió otra contracción y comenzó a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no sentía que el bebé se moviera hacia abajo, y, aunque suene un poco vergonzoso, su entrada no ardía, así que el bebé no se movía en lo más mínimo.

– No siento que esté bajando – afirmó Logan cuando paro se pujar.

– Intentaremos una vez más, sino te haremos una cesárea de emergencia – respondió la doctora.

Logan asintió y pujó una vez más al sentir una contracción, pero el bebé no se movió en lo absoluto, la doctora se levantó y fue a un teléfono que había allí.

Casi 15 minutos después todos habían ido a un quirófano, estaban en batas médicas y preparados para el nacimiento del bebé. Logan estaba anestesiado en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero aun estaba consciente. La doctora comenzó a cortar el abdomen de Logan, y un rato después el quirófano se inundó con el llanto de un bebé.

– Es una niña – afirmó la doctora.

Logan lloraba, y por la cara de Kendall también caían unas lágrimas de alegría por su primera hija, la doctora le pasó la bebé a Logan, y éste simplemente la miró a sus pequeños ojos.

– Oh por dios Kendall, es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti. ¿Y cómo le pondremos? – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Qué tal?… ¿Mayrah? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me encanta. _Mayrah Schmidt Henderson_ – respondió Logan.

Kendall sonrió. Un rato después las madres y Dylan entraron a la habitación donde estaba Logan, el niño fue directo hacia sus papás, en especial hacia Logan, Kendall lo cargó y lo puso al lado de su novio para que el niño viera a su nueva hermanita.

– Logie, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Dylan a Logan, desde la primera vez que escuchó a Kendall decirle "Logie" a Logan, comenzó a decirle así.

– Ella es tu nueva hermanita, bebé – respondió Logan.

– Emm… Logie, quiero decirte algo, así que por favor si todos pueden prestar atención – afirmó Kendall.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron callados, Kendall sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abrió enfrente de Logan. – ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? – preguntó.

Logan abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. – ¡Sí! – respondió emocionado.

Todos aplaudieron, Kendall se acercó a la cara de Logan y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, luego le dio un beso a Mayrah en la frente, y luego abrazó a Dylan, desde que Dylan comenzó a hablar había querido estar con Kendall todo lo que se pudiera, hasta tenían un saludo especial, el cual era chocar sus puños.

– ¿Estás feliz, Dylan? – preguntó Jennifer.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Dylan emocionado.

– ¿Por qué estás feliz? – preguntó Joanna.

– Porque papi Ken y Logie van a estar conmigo más tiempo – respondió Dylan.

Todos los presentes rieron. Casi 3 horas después Logan fue dado de alta y toda la familia se dirigió a la casa del mismo, allí Logan se acostó en su cama y se durmió, pues estaba muy cansado. Kendall puso a Mayrah en la cuna, y fue a la habitación de Dylan para jugar con él un rato.

La vida de Kendall había sido muy buena desde que se chocó con ese chico caminando a casa, ahora tenía dos hijos y estaba comprometido, no podía ser mejor.

Fin

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto! o nos _leemos_ pronto!

BYE: MANUEL.


	3. Heart Attack: Demi Lovato

Hola! Bien, este es el 3er cap. del playlist. Espero que les guste.

PD: No sé si esté muy acorde con la letra de la canción.

* * *

_One-Shot 3: Heart Attack_

* * *

_Heart Attack: Demi Lovato_

* * *

Logan Henderson, un chico que se la pasa de novio en novio, sin preocuparse por ellos o hacer algo por ellos. Simplemente cuando se aburre, termina con él y listo. En este momento es novio de un chico llamado Alex, y se dirige a su casa justo para terminar con él.

Logan llegó a la casa de su, próximamente, ex-novio. Tocó la puerta y un momento después se abrió, revelando a Alex.

– Hola Logie – saludó Alex.

– Hola Alex. ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí claro – respondió Alex y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Logan entrara.

Logan entró, los dos chicos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Logan miró a Alex con preocupación, fingida claro, y éste se puso nervioso. Logan tomó las manos del chico y de repente lo sintió tensionarse.

– Alex, debemos terminar – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Alex.

– Siento que esto no está funcionando. Nosotros no estamos funcionando – respondió Logan, no importándole menos que Alex ya tenía una lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¡Para mi si está funcionando! ¡Y muy bien! – exclamó Alex con desespero.

– Los siento Alex, pero esto se acabó – afirmó Logan y se levantó del sofá.

Alex tomó los brazos de Logan sin dejarlo ir. Él comenzó a llorar y pegó su cabeza al pecho de Logan.

Logan logró librarse del agarre de su ahora ex-novio y fue hacia la puerta, con Alex tras él todo el tiempo. – Lo siento Alex, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Adiós – afirmó Logan, y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta, una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara de Logan. Se pudo escuchar el grito que decía '_Logan_' desde dentro de la casa. Logan fue a su auto y comenzó a conducir a su casa, donde vivía con su mejor amigo James Maslow.

A la edad de seis meses los padres de Logan lo habían abandonado en un orfanato, allí conoció a James, el cual ya tenía 1 año y medio. A los 15 y 16 años lograron escapar, y consiguieron un trabajo, con el cual podían mantenerse, pagando su colegio y un pequeño apartamento en el peor barrio de la ciudad. Ya cuando tenían 18 y 19 lograron comprar una casa para los dos en un mejor barrio, y lograron ganarse becas para la universidad. Logan estudió Medicina, y ahora trabajaba como médico en un hospital de la zona, y ganaba suficiente dinero para tener una vida, podría decirse, buena. Ya que apenas se había graduado entonces no había trabajado por mucho, pero era muy buen médico. James terminó su carrera de Música y ahora se dedicaba a escribir y hacer covers de las mejores canciones.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con James esperándolo en el comedor con el almuerzo listo y ya comiendo. Se sentó enfrente de él y comenzó a comer su almuerzo, que por cierto estaba muy rico.

– Mmm James. ¿Tú hiciste esto? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí, hace un rato. Cuando se supone que deberías haber estado acá ayudándome a limpiar y organizar la casa. En vez de ir y terminar con _otro novio_ – respondió James con un poco de dureza en su voz.

– Lo siento – se disculpó Logan sin mucho interés.

Los dos chicos terminaron su almuerzo. Logan tomó todos los trastes y fue a lavarlos. Al terminar subió a su habitación, donde había una TV, una cama y una biblioteca con muchos libros de medicina, y otros géneros también.

Se acostó en su cama y encendió su TV, pero no encontró programa que le llamara la atención, así que la apagó y fue por un libro para leer, al encontrarlo se acostó en su cama y comenzó a leerlo. Un momento después la puerta se abrió y de repente entró James.

– Logan, tenemos que hablar – afirmó James.

Logan bajó el libro y miró a James. – ¿De qué? – preguntó.

James se sentó al lado de Logan y suspiró. – Es suficiente – respondió.

– ¿Suficiente de qué? – preguntó Logan.

– De jugar con las personas. Logan eres un médico profesional de los mejores, esto no es bueno – respondió James.

James siguió hablándole a Logan casi por dos horas de que debía detenerse jugando con otros hombres. Al final Logan reflexionó, derramando algunas lágrimas al hacerlo, James lo abrazó y le dijo que podía superarlo.

* * *

_Dos meses después:_

Logan superó su problema, y había estado soltero desde el día que habló con James.

– ¡Logan! ¡Debemos irnos! – exclamó James entrando de golpe a la habitación de Logan.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Logan.

– ¡Porque tengo una cita con un gran productor musical a las 2 y ya es la 1:40! – respondió James.

Logan suspiró y se levantó de su cama. Los dos salieron de su casa y fueron al auto de Logan. Éste condujo hasta un lugar llamado Rocque Records, era un lugar grande, y muy lindo. Entraron y fueron a la oficina de Gustavo, el jefe.

Logan se sentó en la sala de espera y sacó su celular, pues estaba chateando con una muy buena amiga suya que había conocido en el orfanato. James entró a la oficina de Gustavo, donde éste estaba tratando de pensar en algo.

– H-hola – saludó James nervioso.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Gustavo a una mujer morena que estaba a su lado.

– El James… tu cita de las dos – respondió la mujer. Gustavo quedó con la misma cara de confusión. Kelly suspiró. – Lo escuchaste tocar en un centro comercial por el centro, le dijiste que viniera hoy a las 2 – recordó.

– Oh, ahora te recuerdo. Bien James, cantas y tocas piano, eres bueno, pero podrías ser mejor. Te ofrezco esto: un contrato por tres discos, y tres giras – informó Gustavo.

– Me gusta… – habló James.

* * *

Logan acababa de enviar un mensaje y espero a que su amiga lo respondiera, cuando un chico pasó en frente suyo, él se quedó mirándolo, pues el chico era muy lindo, tenía pelo rubio, ojos verdes al parecer y era solo unos centímetros más bajo que James.

– Hola – saludó el ojiverde.

– H-hola – saludó Logan de vuelta atontado.

El chico soltó una risita y entró de golpe a la oficina. Logan se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, sintió su celular vibrar, pero no quiso responder.

James salió un momento después y fue hacia su amigo. – Vamos – llamó con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Logan y se levantó.

– Me ofrecieron un contrato por tres discos y tres giras, y me dieron unos días para pensarlo – respondió James. – ¿Viste al chico que entró? – preguntó.

– Sí, ¿por? – respondió Logan.

– Su nombre es Kendall, lo conocí en la universidad – respondió James. – Pensé que tal vez podrías salir con él, es un muy buen chico – afirmó.

– No James – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó James sorprendido.

– Porque no quiero recaer en mi problema. Y no quiero que tú me arregles citas, yo soy capaz solito – respondió Logan.

Kendall salió de la oficina de Gustavo y fue hacia los otros dos chicos. – Hola – saludó. – ¿Logan cierto? – preguntó.

– H-hola Kendall. S-sí, soy Logan – saludó Logan nervioso.

– ¿Me preguntaba si tal vez querrías salir conmigo alguna vez? – preguntó Kendall.

– N-no lo sé… – habló Logan.

James tapó la boca de Logan para responder por él. – Le encantaría – respondió.

Logan volteó su cabeza sorprendido. – ¡Mmmm mm! – balbuceó, pues tenía la boca tapada por la mano de James.

– Entonces nos vemos… ¿a las 7? – preguntó Kendall.

– Claro, ¿dónde? – respondió y preguntó James, tratando de combatir a Logan, quien estaba tratando de destaparse la boca.

– ¿Te parece en mi casa? Soy buen cocinero y… – habló Kendall.

– ¡No! – exclamó Logan cuando por fin se destapó la boca.

– ¿N-no? – preguntaron Kendall y James, Kendall un poco dolido.

– No, lo siento, Kendall – respondió Logan. – Vamos James – llamó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Kendall tomó el brazo de Logan. – Oye espera – pidió.

– Kendall, no saldré contigo, ya lo decidí – se anticipó Logan y volvió a caminar hacia la salida.

Kendall suspiró. – ¡Logan! – llamó James un poco enojado.

– No James, déjalo. Si no quiere salir conmigo no lo obligaré, y tú tampoco lo harás – afirmó Kendall.

James suspiró y se despidió de Kendall. Fue al auto de su amigo y lo vio en el asiento del copiloto, un poco aburrido. Fue al asiento del conductor y se subió.

– Logan… – habló James.

– No, no quiero que me digas nada – interrumpió Logan.

– Sólo te diré que fuiste muy grosero con Kendall – afirmó James.

– ¿Sabes qué? Iré caminando a casa. No me esperes a cenar – habló Logan y salió del auto.

– ¡Logan! ¡Entra al auto! – exclamó James.

Logan rodó sus ojos y siguió caminando. Un rato después encontró una banca en un parque, fue hacia ella y se sentó.

– _¿Qué me pasa?_ – comenzó a pensar Logan. – _No puedo enamorarme, creo que me daría un paro cardiaco si lo hago_ – pensó.

– Hola Logan – saludó una chica que se sentó al lado de Logan.

Logan giró su cabeza y vio a su amiga, con la que estaba hablando un rato antes en Rocque Records.

– Hola Demi – saludó Logan.

– ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Demi.

– Es que… – habló Logan, contándole todo lo sucedido ese día y ese año también.

Demi observaba mientras Logan relataba cómo había sido su año, y al llegar a la parte de Kendall no pudo evitar enojarse un poco, pues Logan debería salir con él.

– ¡Logan! ¿Por qué no saliste con él? – exclamó y preguntó Demi.

– ¡Porque no quiero! Siento que si me enamoro me daría un paro cardiaco – respondió Logan.

Demi suspiró. – Parece muy buen chico, Logan. Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad – afirmó.

– Pero no lo haré – respondió Logan.

Demi suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Logan antes de levantarse. – Adiós Logie. Gracias – se despidió.

– Te dije que no tienes que seguirme agradeciendo, Demi – recordó Logan.

– Lo sé, pero aún así seguiré haciéndolo – respondió Demi.

Logan le dedicó una sonrisa, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Mantente fuerte. Recuerda: eres una guerrera – afirmó.

– Lo sé, y siempre lo haré – respondió Demi y se fue.

Logan sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la banca. Alguien se sentó a su lado y comenzó a alimentar a los pájaros. Logan volteó su cabeza y vio a una señora, quien le sonrió y siguió sus actividades.

Logan se levantó de la banca y miró a la señora, quien lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez Logan fue el que sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa devuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pues el sol se comenzaba a poner, cuando un auto se detuvo a su lado. En el auto iban 5 chicos, y el que estaba en el asiento del copiloto le habló.

– Hola bombón. ¿Te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo? – saludó y preguntó el chico con un tono coqueto, seguido de la risa de sus acompañantes mezclada con la alta música.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Logan, obviamente molesto.

– Me pasa que quiero tenerte en mi cama en este instante – respondió el chico, los otros rieron nuevamente.

– Son unos idiotas – afirmó Logan y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

El auto comenzó a moverse lentamente con Logan, y la ventana de atrás bajó, dejando ver a otro chico.

– Oye chico, no le pongas atención a él. ¿Por qué no mejor te haces aquí atrás y me dejas ver ese delicioso cuerpo que tienes? – habló el otro chico.

– No – fue lo único que Logan respondió.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué tal si mejor vienes conmigo? – preguntó otro chico.

– ¡No! – respondió Logan aún más molesto.

– ¡Vamos! Apuesto a que eres muy bueno en la cama – afirmó el chico.

– Soy virgen – respondió Logan, en verdad era virgen. Pues aunque había estado con muchos, a ninguno le había entregado algo tan valioso.

– Aún mejor. Los vírgenes son los mejores – afirmó el chico. Logan rodó sus ojos. – ¿Así que por qué no vienes? Y si quieres podemos hacerlo aquí mismo – preguntó.

– No tendré sexo con ustedes – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué no? Todos nosotros lo hacemos muy bien, y lo tenemos bastante grande – habló el chico.

Logan suspiró enojado. – Escúchenme bien; no voy a ir con ustedes, son unos tontos, ridículos y pervertidos. Ahora déjenme solo antes de que llame a la policía – respondió.

– Alguien está de mal humor – afirmó el chico de adelante.

– Todavía mejor, cuando son dominantes es más excitante – respondió el chico de atrás.

– ¡Estúpidos, idiotas! – exclamó Logan.

El auto se detuvo y los chicos bajaron del auto. – ¿Cómo nos llamaste? – preguntó el conductor enojado.

– ¡Estúpidos, idiotas! ¿Eres sordo o qué? – respondió y preguntó Logan muy enojado.

Los 5 chicos se comenzaron a acercar a Logan, con la intensión de golpearlo. En ese momento llegó Kendall con un gran tipo detrás de él.

– Aléjense – dijo Kendall.

Los 5 chicos se asustaron y volvieron al auto, yéndose rápidamente. – Gracias Kendall – agradeció Logan.

– No importa – respondió Kendall.

– Bueno, quería hablar contigo – afirmó Logan. – Me gustaría salir contigo – continuó.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Kendall. El tipo que estaba con él se fue.

– S-sí. Y siento si fui grosero contigo – respondió y se disculpó Logan.

– Entonces, ¿quieres que vayamos por un helado? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me encantaría – respondió Logan.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia una heladería cercana. Logan se sentó en una mesa mientras Kendall iba por los helados. Kendall pidió dos helados, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla.

Kendall le entregó el helado de chocolate a Logan, quien comenzó a comerlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, lo que le causo un poco de gracia, haciendo que se quedara observándolo mientras comía.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Logan, su boca y los alrededores estaban untados de helado.

– Te ves lindo con helado en tu cara – respondió Kendall.

Logan rápidamente se limpió la cara y se sonrojó. Kendall soltó una risita y siguió comiendo su helado.

– _¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo enamorarme!_ – pensó Logan.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Kendall al ver la cara de pensativo de Logan.

– ¿Eh?… Oh, no en nada – respondió Logan. – _No puedo decirle lo que hice con esos chicos_ – pensó.

– ¡Vamos dime! – insistió Kendall.

Logan suspiró. – Primero debes prometerme algo – afirmó seriamente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– No te enojarás – respondió Logan. Kendall se confundió pero asintió. – _Mejor ahora que nunca_ – pensó. – Verás Kendall. Hace 2 meses… – comenzó a hablar Logan.

Kendall observó atentamente mientras Logan le relataba lo sucedido ese año. Cuando terminó Kendall se quedó mirándolo, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

– ¿Kendall? – llamó Logan, pero Kendall no respondió nada... – ¡Lo sabía! No debí habértelo dicho – exclamó y se levantó de la mesa, comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia su casa.

– ¡No Logan, espera! – llamó Kendall, pero Logan no volvió.

Logan caminó hasta su casa. Entró y subió directo a su habitación, ignorando los llamados de James. Entró a su habitación y tomó un libro de medicina a medio leer que tenía en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Abrió el libro en la página donde paró la última vez y comenzó a leer.

James se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado las últimas dos horas esperando por Logan y subió a la habitación del mismo. Entró y fue hacia Logan, quitándole el libro y poniéndolo a un lado.

– ¿Qué haces James? – preguntó Logan un enojado.

– Tenemos que hablar, Logan – respondió James y se sentó en la cama.

Logan se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas. James lo miró seriamente. Logan suspiró y se sentó al lado de James, y éste puso su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Logan.

Logan le contó todo lo sucedido a James. Éste se enojó al saber los de los 5 chicos en el auto, pero suspiró de alegría al saber que Kendall los había asustado y que habían tenido una especie de cita.

– ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – preguntó James.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Logan.

– Kendall me llamó para que te dijera que lo siente. Y que por favor lo llames que quiere hablar contigo – respondió James.

Logan asintió. James puso el número en el celular de Logan. Y éste lo llamó inmediatamente. James se fue para dejarlos tener privacidad.

– _¿Aló?_ – contestó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan.

– _¡Logan! Por dios no puedo creer que me estés llamando_ – afirmó Kendall.

Logan soltó una risita. – Sí. ¿Bueno solo quería saber si querrías salir conmigo mañana? – preguntó.

– _¡Claro! ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer o qué?_ – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Tú solo dime – respondió Logan.

– _¿Sabes? Arréglate y te recogeré a las 7_ – afirmó Kendall.

– Está bien. Adiós – terminó Logan.

– _Adiós _– se despidió Kendall y colgó.

Logan suspiró y se recostó con una sonrisa en su cara. Ahora no tenía ganas de leer, y solo podía pensar en la cita que tendría con Kendall.

* * *

_Al día siguiente. A las 7pm:_

Logan estaba esperando en su casa. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras veía TV. James estaba al lado de Logan esperando a que éste se fuera.

El timbre sonó. Logan se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Kendall y a un chico un poco más pequeño que él.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall.

– H-hola Kendall. ¿Quién es él? – saludó y preguntó Logan confundido.

– Él es Carlos. Es mi mejor amigo – respondió Kendall.

– Hola – saludó Carlos.

– ¿Y qué hace acá? – preguntó Logan.

– Es que… hoy iba a salir con Carlos y lo olvidé, entonces lo traje para ver si James quería salir con él – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que ibas a cancelar tu cita con Logan! – exclamó Carlos.

Logan estaba aún más confundido. – ¡O vamos Carlos! Nunca has tenido un novio y James es muy guapo y buena gente – habló Kendall.

– ¡Sí he tenido novios! – espetó Carlos.

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pues… ¡E–está bien! No he tenido novios. Pero no necesito uno – respondió Carlos.

Kendall suspiró y miró a Logan. – ¿James está cierto? – preguntó.

– Sí. ¿Quieres que lo llame? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

Kendall asintió. Logan entró y fue por James a la sala. – ¿James podrías venir por favor? – preguntó.

James asintió y se levantó. Los dos chicos fueron a la puerta. James miró al chico latino al lado de Kendall y quedó paralizado.

– H-hola – saludó James.

Carlos levantó su cabeza y miró al alto moreno en frente suyo, quedando igual que él en ese momento. – H-hola. Soy C-Carlos – saludó.

– Soy James – afirmó James.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Logan.

Los otros tres asintieron. Todos fueron al auto de Kendall, subieron y el rubio condujo hasta un centro comercial. Al llegar parqueó y todos bajaron del auto.

– Bien, nos vemos a las 10 acá. ¿Ok? – informó Kendall.

James y Carlos asintieron. Kendall tomó la mano de Logan. Luego de un rato Logan retiró su mano y la pegó a su pantalón para limpiarla.

– ¿Algo pasa? – preguntó Kendall.

– Es que… estoy nervioso… y me sudan las manos – respondió Logan avergonzado.

Kendall rió entre dientes y abrazó a Logan por la cintura. Logan se sorprendió y quedó paralizado ante la acción. Kendall frunció su entrecejo confundido, se separó de Logan y se hizo en frente del pálido mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

– ¿Logan te sientes bien? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan parpadeó un momento y salió de su trance. – ¿Ah? – preguntó.

– ¿Que si te sientes bien? – re-preguntó Kendall.

– S-sí. Es que… no sé… estoy muy nervioso – respondió y afirmó Logan.

Kendall rió entre dientes de nuevo y se acercó a Logan, puso su cabeza al lado de la del pálido y suspiró.

– No estés nervioso Logan. Sólo sé tú mismo, verás que todo se calmará – habló Kendall.

Logan suspiró y asintió. Kendall se alejó y sonrió con sus ojos cerrados (1). Los dos se tomaron de la mano de nuevo y caminaron hasta una pizzería.

– Hola. Bienvenidos a Beto's pizza (2). Soy Jade y seré su mesera esta noche. ¿Qué les traigo? – saludó Jade.

– ¿Tú qué quieres? – preguntó Kendall.

– No sé, di tú – respondió Logan.

– ¿Son pareja? – preguntó Jade.

Los dos chicos alzaron su mirada hacia la chica. – Primera cita – respondió Kendall. Logan asintió.

– Aww, que tierno. Bueno aquí hay una oferta para parejas: pizza para dos con una gaseosa grande con dos pitillos (3). ¿Quieren uno? – ofreció Jade.

– Claro – respondió Logan. Kendall se sorprendió al oír a Logan responder, pero hizo un gesto apoyando su decisión.

La chica asintió y se retiró. Los dos chicos se miraron de nuevo y Kendall decidió hablar.

– Bien Logan, háblame de ti – pidió Kendall con una tierna sonrisa.

Logan se sonrojó un poco por la mirada de Kendall. – Bien… emm… vivo con James. No tengo padres. Estudié Medicina gracias a una beca. Tuve que trabajar para pagarme el colegio. Viví en un orfanato 15 años. Soy médico… emm… no sé qué más decirte – habló.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Kendall.

– 24 – respondió Logan.

– ¿Cómo hiciste 7 años de medicina en 5 años? – preguntó Kendall sorprendido.

Logan rió entre dientes y rascó su nuca. – Era el mejor estudiante – respondió. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó.

– Pues… vivo solo. Mis padres viven en Minnesota. Estudié Música y Gustavo está ayudándome con mi carrera de cantautor. No sé… ¡Oh! Tengo 25 años – respondió Kendall.

Jade llegó y puso la comida en la mesa de los 2 chicos. – Bien chicos aquí están su pizza y su gaseosa. Que lo disfruten – afirmó.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall con una cálida sonrisa.

Jade le sonrió de vuelta y se fue. Kendall tomó una rebanada de pizza y la mordió, al igual que Logan.

– Emm, ¿Logan? – llamó Kendall.

– Dime – respondió Logan.

– Sé que es un poco personal pero… ¿eres gay o…? – preguntó Kendall nervioso.

– S-sí, soy gay. ¿Tú eres…? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Y-yo soy b-bisexual – respondió Kendall.

El aire de repente se volvió tenso para los chicos. Kendall siguió comiendo su pizza. Logan se sonrojó y se volteó para seguir comiendo su pizza. Kendall llevó su mano al pitillo para tomar un poco de gaseosa, al igual que Logan, y sus ojos se encontraron.

Kendall sonrió tiernamente de nuevo. Logan se sonrojó y sacó el pitillo de su boca para meter un poco de pizza de nuevo. Kendall llevó su mano a la de Logan y quitó la pizza de ella para ponerla en el plato. Acercó su cara a la de Logan y pegó sus labios con los de él en un lindo beso.

Logan estaba sorprendido y quedó paralizado, luego recordó que Kendall solo hacía lo que le parecía bien, así que también lo besó. Kendall puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Logan y siguió besándolo. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo suave y parecía que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

Al separarse Logan miró a Kendall, el amor era evidente en sus ojos. – L-lo siento – se disculpó Kendall y bajó la mirada.

– No lo sientas. Me gustó – afirmó Logan.

– ¿A-a sí? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente. – Sí – respondió y le dio un pequeño beso a Kendall.

Kendall se sonrojó hasta el punto de quedar como un tomate. Logan rió y terminó de comer su pizza.

* * *

– Fue lindo salir contigo, Kendall – afirmó Logan mientras los dos caminaban hacia el auto de Kendall.

– _Fue la mejor cita de mi vida_ – afirmó un chico a lo lejos.

Kendall y Logan voltearon y vieron a James y Carlos abrazados por la cintura mientras reían.

– Creo que ellos también se divirtieron – afirmó Logan.

Los cuatro llegaron al auto de Kendall y subieron. Kendall condujo hasta la casa de James y Logan. Al llegar James se despidió de Carlos en el auto, y Kendall bajó con Logan.

James entró a la casa y fue a su habitación. Kendall y Logan se quedaron en la puerta. – ¿Te veo mañana? – preguntó Kendall.

– N-no Kendall. Mañana tengo que trabajar – respondió Logan apenado.

– ¿A qué hora terminas? – preguntó Kendall.

– A las seis – respondió Logan.

– Ok, te recojo a esa hora – afirmó Kendall.

Logan sonrió y asintió. Sin pensarlo se acercó a Kendall y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego entró a su casa y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó en ella hasta que golpeó el piso mientras soltaba un suspiró.

Kendall llevó dos dedos a sus labios y los tocó suavemente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, luego volvió a su auto.

* * *

_Cuatro meses después:_

– _Ya son las 6:30. ¿Por qué se demora tanto?_ – pensó Kendall.

Logan estaba apresurándose lo más que podía para ir a Kendall. Estaba retrasado pues tuvo que asistir a una cirugía de emergencia. Eran las 6:30 y la cirugía ya había acabado, y Logan estaba corriendo hacia el Lobby, donde pudo ver a Kendall esperando por él.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan.

– Oh. Hola Logan – saludó Kendall al levantar su cabeza.

– Siento haberme demorado tanto. Tuve una cirugía de emergencia – se disculpó Logan.

Kendall sonrió cálidamente y se levantó. Los dos chicos salieron y fueron al auto de Kendall. Éste no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Logan y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a caminar. Logan se sonrojó, y sintió como si hubieran mariposas en su estómago, y sintió su corazón acelerar.

Logan sentía que Kendall lo hacía brillar, pero no dejaba que Kendall lo viera, y además no quería enamorarse. Seguro salía con Kendall porque le parecía lindo y tierno, y le gustaba. Pero no sentía que estuviera enamorado de él, y no quería que eso pasara, pues como dijo antes: _le daría un ataque cardiaco si le pasa_.

Pero algo de lo que Logan no se había dado cuenta es que si alguien te ha gustado por cuatro meses y te sigue gustando, ahora estás enamorado de esa persona.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen un revew porfa!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): Es como esto: ^-^

(2): Esa pizzería realmente existe aquí en mi ciudad.

(3): Pitillos, popotes, sorbetes… No sé cómo le dirán ustedes.

* * *

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
